Growing Up, But Still Believing
by unleashed-demons
Summary: Jamie and the other kids have all grown up, and they're in high school now, but Jamie still believes in Jack Frost. He isn't afraid to let others know that he still believes in him, but he slowly starts realizing that since they're in high school now, he's gonna get hurt if he keeps on believing. For Jamie, he's growing up, but still believing.


**A/N: No. No. No. Stop. Why am I posting this when I should be working on my other story as well? I'm just putting more stress on myself, but I had to write a Jack/Jamie story! :D This will be another multi-chap. Oh booyyy. And I'm not really sure what to put the rating as, but I guess it'll be K+ for now until I feel a need to change it.  
**

* * *

It had been a while since Jack Frost had visited me, and it had also been a while since I had started high school. Well, I still believe in Jack Frost and everything, but everyone else is starting to pretend like they don't believe in him anymore or any of the other Guardians. We've all seen him and the other Guardians, though, except that was a long time ago since they've visited. And I'm fourteen now! We all still believe in them, it's just kind of hard for all of us to admit it to each other now that we're in high school. But we still believe in him. I know we still do.

I sling my backpack around one shoulder, standing next to my best friend outside the school with a big smile on my face. "Hey, d'ya think Jack Frost is gonna finally come visit this year?"

Honestly, I was always excited for the holidays, wondering if Jack Frost was ever gonna show up again. I'm still excited for the holidays, but what I'm most excited about is hoping that he'll come visit this year. All he had been giving us the past few years were signs. That was it. I know they're cool and everything, but it'd be even cooler if he could show up this year. He had kept on making little designs on my window to make sure I still kept believing, and I still do believe in him, but all of my other friends had pretended like they had stopped believing ever since we had started high school.

He furrows his eyebrows at me, looking slightly annoyed. "Stop talking about him, Jamie."

But I can't stop talking about him. I don't want to stop talking about him, because who would want to stop talking about Jack Frost? That's all they had ever talked about before! That's all my best friend had ever talked about before, but now it's different and he keeps on ignoring me and pretending like Jack Frost doesn't exist anymore.

"But you know he's real!" I cry back. "Why are you acting like he doesn't exist anymore?"

"Because…" He says quietly, pulling me behind the walls of the school. "Because we're in high school now, and it's starting to get old."

_So?_ I didn't understand why something like that mattered to him when I know that everyone still believes in the Guardians. He hadn't been as excited as I had been the past few years, but that doesn't stop me from talking about him. I mean, he's my best friend. Isn't he supposed to care what I'm saying more than anybody else?

"So?" I ask stupidly, still not seeing his point.

"So we're supposed to act like we don't believe in this kind of stuff anymore!" He groans. "Sometimes you just gotta grow up. I mean, everyone else is doing it, so why shouldn't we? We'll still believe in him, but it's not like we're gonna admit it to everyone else or anything."

I kick the rock in front of me, agitated. "But who cares what everyone else thinks?"

"Plus, have you seen CupCake?" He asks, lowering his voice. "Do you wanna know why she hasn't hung out with us in like forever? Because she's grown up! She's with the other kids now. They've also started to call her something weird, like Raven or something. I dunno. It's just weird."

"But all she ever does is push everyone around!" I frown, my voice raising louder as his gets softer. "Why would you want to become someone like that?"

"You just don't get it, Jamie." He concludes, stepping back from me. "You're just not mature enough yet to get stuff like this. You still act like a kid, and you still believe in Jack Frost and those dumb other things and aren't afraid to express yourself or whatever. Well, if you keep on doing that in high school, you're gonna get hurt."

"But you know he's real!" I cry back again, hurt.

"Yeah, I do, but do I wanna get bullied if I tell everyone that?" He grumbles, starting to walk away. "Later, Jamie!"

I watch him as he quickly walks away from me, a hurt expression falling on my face. I sometimes often wonder if my friends are changing faster than I am, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop believing in Jack Frost. I won't ever stop believing in Jack Frost.


End file.
